jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian Night
The second completed story of Jade Roses, Obsidian Nights. Thread Summaries Shadow at Evening An Endless Procession of Tomorrows Fears in Solitude In Remembrance The Keepsake The group decides to set up operation within Kohnz's haven when their favorite hot spot, the Blood Diamond, is closed for unknown reasons. While there, they meet Mary Jane, the Prince's ghoul. (Though I am not sure they know this information at first.) They decide to have a talk with Max to see if they can find anymore information about Marquis' whereabouts. A group of the Prince's lackeys shows up with a request. Everyone is then given the option to go find a girl in Fisherman's Horizon in exchange for information on Marquis. Without a doubt, the group agrees to go. The Dark Sea's Faint Murmur Everyone finds their way into FH in an attempt to bring back the ghoul who seems very important to Jack. As Samantha explains to her the situation, Ashurah deems is necessary to start a good ol' fashioned bar room brawl with one of the bodyguards. While the chaos is raining down within the club, Samantha, the ghoul, Adrienne and Shen manage to make it back to the train station without much trouble. The rest of the group is graced with the presence of Julianna, the Prince of FH. (Who isn't really the Prince, jit turns out.) In true Ventrue nature, Gus politically sweet talks the group into safety. The "Prince" then offers her personal train car to carry them all back to Esthar. While in the train, a crazy looking man decides to rip the roof off and begins to warn the group that they are in danger of the train being rigged to explode. I think it's safe to say that the group is starting to learn not to trust so easily. They find out that "Julianna" was in fact an Anarch gang leader named Faith Tamring. And that they were set up by the Bloodhounds. Geo, the man from the train, tells the group that Marquis is supposed to be arriving in Esthar that very night while they are making their way back to the city. After being lead through the sewers, the group is brought to a huge room where a massive gathering of vampires from all clans is found. The Prince himself, many Primogens and higher members of each clan are there as well. Everyone is preparing for the supposed arrival of Marquis and the impending attack from the Sabbat. Hollow Puppets of a Hollow Age In this thread, the group finds themselves face to face with Marquis in the middle of the forest surrounded by battling werewolves amidst a pool of shadowy water. They begin to converse with him and slowly draw out reasons for Marquis' behaviors. It's then that Samantha takes Rielle hostage and threatens to shoot her in front of everyone in an attempt to gain answers. Many times he calls Sam's bluff and nobody is sure as to wether or not she would actually shoot Rielle. But indeed she does. After asking Marquis is he misses his humanity, Samantha pulls the trigger. Marquis basically goes ballistic. An intense battle ensues that involves all members of the group. For moments, they believe they may have Marquis pinned down and almost defeated but then he uses his shadow magicks to escape. Then werewolves appear in the clearing. (FH says, squeee! Tarnin... even though he hates Adi in this thread <3) It's apparent that they have treaded deep witin the werewolves territory. Their leader, Tarnin, demands that the group leave immediately. Upon reaching the city, everyone heads for the Toreador Haven. Azure is outraged to learn that it was Samantha who shot Rielle. For punishment as per the Prince, the entire group is now banished from the city of Esthar. Death's Twilight Kingdom Everyone now finds themselves now banished and without the help of the Camarilla. It leaves them with no idea of what to do. They just know that they need to capture Kohnz to get back in to anyone's good graces. And it is then, in FH, that they meet Leena Iser... whose sire is no other than Marquis. While trying to discuss if Leena's story is plausible and if they trust her, Damien decides to make an appearance armed with a crossbow. He makes an offer on behalf of his Mistress that they try to bring down Marquis together and force his humanity upon him. A great debate rages between Brujah and Ventrue about what is the best course of action. With no firm desicions made, Damien storms off and everyone decides to spend the day in a hotel to await the next night. The Clock's Faint March Damien appears to make his offer once more. Even though most of the group is in disagreemenet, they decide that they will take up the offer to work together with Damien and his Mistress. Upon making this decision, Damien takes the group on a trip to Timber, where Hyrathren Su's Haven is located. It is there that they find out their involvement in the ritual to force Marquis' humanity on him. She has asked them to parade as members of the Sabbat, infiltrate Deling City and in turn, acquire the blood of Marquis' sire Scarlet. The night's activities dwindle on and the group is invited to stay as guests in the Haven. Ashurah pays a visit to Hyrathren's private chambers where she finds herself drinking the blood of said Mistress. All the while Damien deems it necessary to harass almost everyone in the group on a personal level at some point. Fait Accompli A train car carries the group through the night to where they arrive in Deling City, a place thriving and crawling with Sabbat. Everyone decides that it's best to find a place to stay as under the radar as possible. So they break into a house! The cops arrive only to be attacked by werewolves who insist that the Kindred attend some event pertaining to Gladiators. What they are introduced to can only be described as completely unadultered violence and chaos. A group of finely dressed Kindred enter the area and shoot a couple of humans fighting. Then everything shifts. Vampires are running and screaming to escape while everyone is separated. Luckily, they all make it back to the house and spend the following day hiding out there in relative safety. Not much information is learned that night. Juxtapositions of Reality Another night, more planning to be made. A Nosferatu named Jorgan introduces himself in this thread who was, through many ties, hired by Azure to help the group during their time in Deling. It seems that the group from the previous night are called the Inquisitors and are an extremely powerful bunch. An upscale club called The Onyx Moonlight seems the next likely place to make an appearance. After hours of mingling the Inquisitors make themselves known in the club by staking a woman and then announcing that there can be no witnesses to the incident. Our favorite group appears to be included amoung the witnesses. In true fashion, a fight breaks out. Damien actually takes an arrow for Adrienne and the rest of the group works very well together. The enemies eventually end up in piles of dust around the room. Jorgan rushes in and announces that the Inquisitors have also started to attack the Arch Bishop's Haven. It seems like the opportunity to get the sword has finally presented itself. Crimson Tears Jorgan helps the group enter the Haven, but meets his final end at the hands of none other than Helena. And it is terribly apparent that she is out for blood. But instead of an outright fight, she avoids the group the entire night. It seems the only good that came of this trip was that the sword was found and is now in the possession of Samantha. The Truth the Dead Know The time has finally arrived to make way to Scarlet's Haven. Feelings are very heavy within the group. Scarlet seems to be somewhat welcoming, allowing everyone to sit in comfort within her haven. But once it is revealed that they require her blood for the ritual of forcing Marquis's humanity upon him, she makes a demand of her own. Each member of the group is required to drink a glass of Scarlet's blood before she will give them anything. Six of the eight present agree to this. After the drinking is over, Scarlet gives them a vial of her blood and allows them to leave her haven unharmed. The next stop: Esthar. The Fell Clutch of Circumstance Home... home. The group is overwhelmed with the feeling as they finally find themselves back in Esthar. Though they are certainly not supposed to be there. The Brujah Haven has been picked as the place to start and Derrick informs everyone that Marquis has Azure held captive within the Toreador Haven. After Leena is taken in to custody by two Brujah Kindred, the group makes their way to where Marquis awaits. The Prince meets them upon the steps to the building. It is there that he allows them a chance to get inside and do what they believe they can. They find Marquis within the parlor. After some words exchanged, Persephone reacts very strongly and tries to attack Kohnz. Unfortunately for her, the attack ends with a stake to the heart and leaves her a helpless pile on the floor. He demands that they all leave. But in a quick flurry of movement, Ashurah smashes the vial filled with Scarlet's blood in to his face. Strange things begin to happen to Marquis and it's all he can do to not scream out in pain. But just as quickly as the ritual began, it ends. Marquis falls to a heap on the floor before them all. With his plan complete, Damien takes his petal of the rose and immediately leaves. And that is how this chapter of the story ends. Hyrathren Su receives her piece of the Jade Rose. Marquis has had his humanity forced upon him. Now what? Where does this leave the rest of the group? Thus... Moonlight's Lament begins. Category:Completed Story